The Girl that Connects them
by AlexandriaDiAngelo
Summary: Alexandria Potter was left on the steps of a horrible Orphanage. Read as she finds out her true heritage and meets her brothers. Follow her on her first year as the Girl-Who-Lived-With-No-Scar and Startling sea green eyes. Because sometimes it isn't always easy..
1. Prologue

_The Girl that Connects Them_

"_There is a world hidden from us, all around us yet invisible to our eyes"_

_-Bonnie(AVPM Prologue)_

It was cold winding night on that November1 . There was nothing in sight in the small neighborhood in Manhattan. There was darkness and it was empty, well except for the man at the end of the street. He was holding a child, an infant girl of 14 months. She had auburn hair that flowed in the chilly Manhattan weather. He watched, before slowly approaching the good-looking orphanage in the middle of the street. He walked to the door and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead. He slowly put her down on the steps. He grabbed the letter from within his tattered old robes. He gently put it with her so that she would not awake.

He began to walk away, however when he reached the near end he took out his wand and waved protection spells on the orphanage. He looked at it regret, hopping that the baby girl would have a better future here then with him.

"I'm sorry" He said before disapparating. He did not know that the decision he had made would spark a destiny for the infant. There, on the steps was little Alexandria Potter, the now orphaned girl. The girl who lived with no scar and the startling sea green eyes.


	2. 6 Years

_6 years_

(A/N This is just the background story and past of Alexandria. Normal writing, _Memory. Also anotther A/N at the end.)_

For 6 years Alexandria Potter lived in that horrible Orphanage, were she was treated as a slave and abused. Nothing really happened for her first early years until she was 5. She met her best friend Percy Jackson when they both attended the same elementary school.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Five year old Alexandria looked at the black haired boy, he always sat in the back of the class. He couldn't read right so they would tease him for that and his weird blue cookies. Alex always wanted to go and stand up for him, but she couldn't. She was a coward, well that's what she thought of herself, even Mrs. Brown the orphanage director said so._

_It wasn't until she saw the three 10 year old boys picking on him that she felt her true anger and bravery. She was walking to the slide when she heard a whimper. She peaked from the slide and saw the black haired boy on the ground as they boys surrounded him._

"_Hey freak, thought you could get away huh?"Said the biggest looking one and the rest laughed. He was about to kick him when Alex finally got her courage._

"_Hey oafs! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Alex yelled furiously as she walked from the corner. Her sea green eyes were glaring, and in her eyes you could see waves crashing violently, which caused them to flinch at her glare_

"_What are you going to do about it girl?" He asked and Alex intensified her glare, Mrs. Brown liked to call her girl before she hit her and she would not tolerate that. She walked over to him, the ground slightly shaking as she walked._

"_I'll show you" She whispered dangerously and she kicked him where the sun don't shine. He yelped in pain and she punched him in the nose as he fell to the ground in pain. The other boy was stepping up but she tackled him, punching and scratching his face. She then got off and turned to the other boy who ran off when he saw her glare. She walked over to the black haired boy and he flinched as she got near. She frowned as he did that._

"_Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" She said softly and he looked at her, she almost gasped when she saw his eyes, they were mirrors to her own. He smiled at her and Alex felt her heart melt._

"_My name is Alexandria Potter but I prefer Alex" She said as she helped him up and picked up his lunchbox for him. _

"_Yea I heard the teacher talk about how nice you are" He said and Alex blushed" My name's Perseus Jackson but It sounds weird so call me Percy"_

_,"__Nice to meet you Percy, come on lets go sit on the benches" She said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the benches. She sat down with him and he pulled out two blue cookies._

"_Blue cookies! My favorite color is blue! That's so cool Perce, did your mom make them?" She asked before she bit the blue cookie that he gave her._

"_Yea, my mom loves blue stuff!"He said excitedly at his new friend._

_She laughed and smiled at him._

She had gained a true friend that would stick by her until the very end. She later met a God on her way home that same day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later that Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Alexandria walked to the Orphanage happily skipping as she thought of her new friend. She knew she would have to tell Luna about him when she got home. She went through her usual way when she noticed a man._

_He had nice pepper and salt hair and blue eyes, he wore a jogging outfit and he looked kind. Alex was alarmed but calmed down knowing that Joggers always were around and she wasn't in danger at all. The man saw her and began to approach her which made Alex's heartbeat speed up.\_

_He jogged over and approached her. He smiled kindly at her and Alex's heart slowed down, it was like the smile that Percy gave her._

"_Hello, is your name Alexandria" He asked kindly. Alex looked at the man and decided that this man was no threat._

"_Yes but I prefer Alex Mr., Whats your name" She asked him and the man sat down on the bench as did Alex._

"_My name is Hermes" He said and Alex smiled brightly, "Like the Greek God! He's totally awesome! I mean he does a lot and I think his winged shoes are adorable" She ranted and blushed when she stopped. Hermes chuckled at the little girl's excitement._

"_Yea just like him., my mother was really into Greek Mythology" He said before taking out a nice blue package. He handed it to her and the girl looked shocked that a random guy, that had the same name as one of her favorite God, just gave her a gift wrapped in her favorite color._

"_For m-me?" She asked in utter shock. He nodded and Alex felt tears rising in her sparkling sea green eyes. "I've never gotten a p-present before" She muttered. Hermes looked at her shocked._

"_You look shocked Mr. Hermes but not everyone has parents to give them tokens of love" She said bitterly and full of sadness which caused him to cringe. She looked at him and understood the regret and sadness in his eyes.  
_

"_Don't worry, he knows you care Mr. Hermes. Even the greatest of us make mistakes and that's okay as long as you fix it. Show him you care, talk to him" She said to him and he looked shocked at the wisdom and care that each of her words held. He hugged the young girl who hugged him back and patted him on the back._

"_Thank you Alex, open the gift" He said and she did which turned out to be a sea green necklace with a trident on it._

"_Wow, its beautiful" She said. Hermes grabbed it and put it on her. "Its from someone special, someone who cares about you. It will protect you in hard times. Now I must go Alex" He said. He gave the girl one last hug and a kiss on the forehead, which unknowing to Alex healed all her bruises. She waved goodbye and watched Hermes jog out of sight._

For the next weeks, Alexandria spent her time going to Percy's House, and she met Percy's Mother Sally. She also hanged out with Luna Solace, a girl she saw as her sister and responsibility. However a few weeks later she met her first monster,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later that Month_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

_Alexandria was at the local lake, it was a fieldtrip that that the Orphanage took once every few month. Alex loved the water so much that she would venture of to the deeper parts of the lake. She was walking all by herself when she heard noise, like when great amounts of rain pouring into one location. She quietly turned to the lake and saw a pretty snake woman coming out of the lake. Alex wanted to scream but no words came out._

"_You are theee girl of the prophecy" The snake woman hissed and Alex looked confused, What Prophecy?_

"_I can smell it on you, well now its time to give you" The snake women paused as she unleashed a whirpool. "ZUES' CURSE!" _

_The snake-woman launched and Alex was about to jump when her necklace began to glow, it opened and a bright light shot out of causing the Snake-woman to hiss as she disappeared in a pile of gold sand._

_Alex was in awe and looked at the lake and gasped. Her left cheek now had a lightning bolt scar. She let out a few tears before going back to the rest of the group._

Alexandria became more paranoid because of the incident but wondered why no one asked her about the now present lightning bolt didn't understand but kept her faith, maybe one day she'd escape. And she finally did, 2 years later...

_A/N Hey fans! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Last week, my charger broke so I had to order one and it would have come earlier if my brother wasn't such an arsehole and had actually ordered it. Well expect more updates and thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys!_


	3. The Escape and Sacrifice

_The Escape and Sacrifice_

For 2 years, Alexandria Potter suffered in that orphanage and finally when she was 7 she had saved up enough money. She knew where she would go, but as the days passed she seemed more hesitant to leave. "What about Luna?" She thought. Finally, that October 31 she got dressed in her gray sweater and black jeans. She got her all of her stuff together and waited for 5 o'clock when Mrs. Brown opened the doors.

She approached Luna's bed and gently shook her awake. Luna woke up and looked at her.

"You're leaving aren't you?"She whispered in a small voice. Alexandria nodded.

"Look Luna, I am, right now but before I leave, here" She said putting a small pouch on Luna's bed "It contains money and a place where you can go. Wait a week before you go, they will all be looking for me so they won't notice you leave. Now I have to go. I love you Luna"

"I love you too Allie" She said with tears falling as Alex gave her a hug. Alex got up and walked out the door of her, now_ old_ shared room. She quietly walked all the way to the front door and quickly opened it and ran. She ran until she was at the local Park.

She knew she couldn't be here for a long time, so she just stayed until there was light. It was still early and the sun was barely rising. She knew she would head to Percy's house and then see if Sally could find any of her family members.

She was slowly falling asleep, she hadn't gotten very much sleep. She didn't even notice someone sit next to her. She finally turned with drowsy eyes and saw Hermes next to her. He pet her auburn hair and she slowly fell asleep as the God held her. When she woke up the Hermes was gone and instead there was a bag and a card. She picked up the bag and noticed it had some food and clothing. She picked up the card and reach it which was hard because of the cursive writing.

_**Camp Half-Blood,**_

_**Half-Blood Hill,**_

_**Farm Road 3.141**_  
_**Long Island,**_

_**New York 11954**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

Alex wondered what Half-Blood Hill was. She notice people were arriving so she quickly took everything and began to run away. She had no idea where Long Island was, since she barely was allowed out of the Orphanage. She finally walked toward a little shop and when she entered there was a laptop. She noticed that no one was around so she took it and walked out the store as if going for a lovely stroll.

"_I'll bring it back...maybe" _She thought as she opened it and searched up Long Island. She groaned, she was miles away. "_Well better get going"_ She though and began her trip to Half-blood Hill. Alexandria followed a trail that shined by some sun light.

Alexandria wasn't chased by a lot monsters like other demigods. Though she still struggled with the journey to Camp Half-blood, at night she found a tree to asleep under. She tried to sleep but it was a struggle due to the constant demigod nightmares.

_Alexandria was in a grassy area, she saw an older girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. She looked at me and smiled. Suddenly time stopped, there were monsters everywhere and the girl was struggling._

"_Alexandria help me!" She yelled and Alex tried to run over there but she was being slowed down by time. She felt tears fall as the girl shrieked and yelled for Alexandria's help but she couldn't get there. She was finally about to reach her when the girl was hit by lightning._

_Suddenly a cold rusty voice said "You could have saved her"_

Alexandria would wake up in tears wondering who that girl was. She knew no one of that looked like that. Suddenly she heard a growl. She looked around but saw nothing, her eyes went white and she saw a big, huge dark dog a few miles away. It had obviously smelled her, Alex gathered her stuff ready to run away but she knew it would sniff her and she could not out run that dog. She stepped back and she heard the growl closer. "_Oh well, RUNN!" She thought. _She began to run when she heard a lot of crashing noises. She continued to run, _Oh please just a few miles left. _

The pain came first, the hound had crashed into a tree causing many other trees and branches to fall in a domino affect. A giant branch had fallen on Alexandria leg when she tripped. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying in pain. She tried to push the tree off but she was not strong enough. _Oh dear, _she said as she watched the blood pour from her leg, blood made her feel faint and she absolutely hated the color of it. Finally after a long time passed, well she thought it was a long time since she had ADHD, she let out a heart breaking cry. She cried for her parents that she couldn't remember, Luna the Orphan who would hopefully get a better life and would not to suffer like this.

She was starting to get faint, _Just one more push, maybe this time it will fall off please._ She pushed with all her might and felt the desperation and anger unleash within her and the branch was thrown off her leg, landing horribly across the forest._ Well, um I'm going to pretend that never happened._ She then let out a cheer which turned into a scream as she saw her gory leg. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"_Go to the water Alexandria" A man's voice said in her head._

Alexandria felt creeped out by the voice but thanked it anyway. She looked for a lake and automatically a result came to her head. _Half a mile away from a lake._

Intrigued but scared at everything that had happened in the past hour, she tried to get up only to fall down again. She got an idea from a movie she had seen, she wrapped a shirt around her wound and picked up a thick stick for support. "_Look at me with my pimp stick" She thought and let out giggles at her immature jokes._

She took baby steps, falling a couple of times until she could at least walk shakily. She noticed the sun was already up and she had not eaten anything. She wasn't hungry either, she had gone long times of starvation at the Orphanage in order for Luna to be properly fed.

It took about an hour to find the lake, she then tripped and fell into. She was surprised as she felt the healing working. When she got out, she noticed her leg was still busted up but now it had stopped bleeding and she no longer felt faint, also she could now walk. She took a break to eat an apple before heading begin to walk on her way to camp.

The trip wasn't long as she thought, She lived quite close to this "Camp" but it still would take her about 2 more days. She was about half way there when night time had arrived, she fell under a tree and took out a blanket. She was shivering from the cold November weather. She only had a sweater along with her shorts, all the clothes Mr. Hermes gave her had been damaged by the attack of the huge hound. She slowly drifted to sleep hoping she wouldn't get hypothermia.

When she woke up she noticed it was sunlight already. She then ate some cookies that were in her bag that had not been damaged and set out.

Alexandria then found that today would be worse from yesterday. She was attacked by Feather-Shooting Birds, she luckily managed only to get a cut on her face, which would turn into a scar, when one of the feathers missed her face by in inch. She found archery equipment in her bag ( She wondered why it was so heavy) but before she could shoot them they had disappeared.

Then she was randomly attacked by the Nemean Lion. "_Didn't Hercules kill this thing like a billion years ago" She thought as she hid behind a tree._

"_Okay his weak point is his mouth, then all I got to do is make him open his mouth" She thought and heard a roar" Well this will be fun"_

Alexandria took out her bow that was attached to her arrow and peered over the Tree, the Lion was gone. Oh if only it had been that easy. When she turned around, there was the Nemean Lion growling at her.

"_Constant Vigilance..." She thought with a wince._

The lion charged and Alexandria barely jumped out the way. The Lion clawed her leg and she let out a cry. She felt anger within her, NO MONSTER was going to make Alexandria Potter feel helpless.

Alexandria hair started to turn red like a flaming fire and her eyes became scarlet. All she could see was red.

"Not my leg, furball!" She yelled. The Lion roared and Alexandria glared at it. The Lion backed a step up at her glare. It then charged at her, time stopped and Alexandria kicked-jumped a tree. She then felt fur and realized that she had landed on the lion's back.

The Lion growled and stomped it paw and tried to get Alex off but she held on. Finally it gave one final push. Alexandria was tossed in the air but before she fell she sent an arrow at the roaring open mouth of an annoying Lion.

She hit her back on a tree as the Nemean Lion turned into a pile of dust. She huffed and started to catch her breath. She then passed out from lack of sleep and exhaustion.

She didn't wake up until about 8 the next day. Alexandria knew she was very close to camp but the problem was, that she was injured, exhausted and weak. She barely had any motivation to get up or any strength to. At about noon she finally began to walk to camp.

It was when she heard it, it sounded like a million monsters all in one area. She ran straight ahead and was shocked at what she saw. She had reached camp, it was beautiful but the sight wasn't. There fighting was the girl from her dreams, she was surrounded by those big dogs that had attacked her before. She was fighting all alone while an older looking guy was trying to take two other people to safety.

Alexandria knew she had to help but she didn't know how. She closed her eyes as she felt a wave, and then she felt something in her hands. She looked and there in her hands were a sword. She knew what she had to do. She ran to fight, she saw the boy with brown curly hair give her a scared look.

"Go! Get help and care for them I'll help her" She yelled as she entered the monster battlefield. She spotted the girl with two knives fighting off as many monsters as she could. Alexandria naturally struck as many dogs as she could until she reached the middle where the girl was.

"Hey get out of here, you'll get hurt" The girl asked as she dodged a scratch from those creepy looking women bat things.

"Been there, done that. Anyway there are far too many for just you" Alexandria said as she stomped, to her surprise the ground began to shake and the monsters started to fall because of it.

"So cool! I'm Thalia Grace but that's my mother's surname so just call me Thalia" She said as she stabbed a Hellhound that had regained its balance.

"Alexandria Potter" Alex said as she struck more Hellhounds but more and more came. The two girls quickly fought but there was just too many. She could feel herself slowing down. She saw a centaur with a bow? He was running with the people from before but they were still far away.

Alexandria told Thalia of her life and the journey to get here while Thalia also did the same. She wasn't paying attention and one of the Furies, as Thalia told her they were called, slapped both her arms with whips and she felt the fire all over. She screamed as she fell to the ground losing consciousness, it was all going black but the last thing she was a strike of lightning and there where Thalia had stood was a pine tree...

(**Author's Note: Oh my Godric! Sorry guys about the very late update but I've been very busy. Also this is how I think Thalia turning into a tree **_**would've **_**happened. Also if you have any questions ask away and I'll answer them in next chapter! )**


	4. A Friend is Made

_A Friend is Made_

The first thing I saw when waking up was the blinding lights. Then I felt the pain, my arms felt hot and my body was sore, it felt worse then any beating I had got from Ms. Brown. The next thing I noticed was a man that looked like a fisherman but when I studied him closer I saw that he looked a lot like an older looking Percy, which was weird.

He hadn't noticed that I was awake yet and I could see a worried expression on his face, a look of concern which surprised me since I had never met him before. Finally the pain became too much and I groaned, letting the strange man know that I was awake.

He looked at me and gave sigh of relief, like I wasn't in pain over here. I groaned again and he finally realized I was in pain and he gave me a cup of what looked like apple juice? I gave him a look and he gave me the same look back. I smiled, this man was just as cheeky as me.

I sat up, with his help of course. I looked at the drink and narrowed my eyes at it. Didn't they say never take something from a stranger or something? Oh well, and I took a sip and recoiled expecting apple juice and was surprised when it tasted like chocolate ice-cream. I took another few sips knowing that what I was drinking could be possibly toxic and of I drunk too much I could die but It tasted like chocolate ice cream!

I remembered when Hermes had come to visit me last year, I had told him I had never had Ice-Cream and he bought me some. It was chocolate, I loved it and Hermes was so happy to see me smile. I smiled at the memory of him. I knew who he was I'm pretty sure no normal person, well besides me, just names their son Hermes.

After I drank that weird concoction, I was amazed at how fast I started to heal. I looked at the man giving him a look that asked why he was here. Then I remembered something, well more like someone.

"Thalia! Where's Thalia, is she okay?" I asked him dreading the answer. He looked troubled on how to tell me and I knew my answer. I felt my eyes water and before I knew it, tears were pouring down my face. It wasn't fair! She was just a child and now she was...

"She's not dead" The man said causing me to look at him. I looked at him, hope rising "Zeus turned her into a tree" and then it was crushed.

"A tree..." I said and I looked out the window where a new large pine tree stood. I could still feel the tears fall down my face as I closed my eyes. I turned back to the man, who looked at me with true sympathy. The next thing I know he's hugging me but I don't really care, as I cry my eyes out on his shoulder. Kind of how a daughter would to her father when she fell off her bike and got a scratched up knee.

After I stopped crying and wiped my face and looked at them man. He smelt like the sea and his eye's mirrored mine. My heart skipped a beat when I realized why we had the same eyes.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously and he looked surprised and Happy that I recognized him.. He nodded and I couldn't believe that this man was my father, Poseidon was my father. I was a half-blood... I then felt angry, my father was alive all this time while I had to suffer at the hand of Ms. Brown's abuse.

I glared at him as my anger grew. He flinched when he saw my glare and looked down. I was shaking in anger, had Uncle Zeus left Thalia all on her own as well? What kind of a messed up family was this.

"So Father" I said coldly "Why are you here, after 7 years of nothing?" He looked up at me and sighed.

"Alex, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there. There is a law that prohibits any God or Goddess from seeing their children"

I looked down, it was a _law _that I couldn't even see my father. Than I thought about Hermes, he visited me a lot and he was a God. Did he even visit his kids?!

"I came to see you, you may not believe but I was watching you to make sure you came here safely" He said and I realized something, he was the voice. Some of the anger that I had disappeared.

"Also although I am your father and I love you very much...no one else can know that I am your father. If your uncle found out, he'd try his best to kill you" He said and I just sighed. How could I even react to that?

"Yeah okay" I said looking down. A light shined and a soft "Goodbye" was muttered. After the light died down, I saw that my father had left. I sighed and curled in to my bed, my eyes dropped all the information finally getting to me.

The next time I woke up there was a boy sitting in the chair. He was a lot older than me, he was a teenager. He had blonde hair and I recognized him as the boy that had been with Thalia. He looked at me when he saw I was awake and gave me a weak smile.

"Can you help me up?" I asked him softly and he nodded. I expected him to just give me a hand but instead he scooped me up and carried me bridal style. We left the medical wing and he showed me the outside of the camp. It was beautiful, it looked like godly.

"I'm Luke, Luke Castellan" He said to me as he continued to carry me. I felt happy, in his arms. It wasn't love happy, it was a different type of warmth.

"Alex Potter" I muttered shyly. He stopped and I saw where he had taken me. A beautiful pine tree stood in front of me. Thalia...

He put me down and grabbed me when I tried to walk. I softly took little steps and reached Thalia's tree. I put my hand on the tree and I felt water on my cheeks. I felt a warm hand wipe the tears away and saw it was Luke. He had tears down his face as well. I held my hands up like a baby and he reached down and held me. I cried in to his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

That day I met my father but most importantly I met the person that would change my fate completely.

_**(A/N) Hello! Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry for this chapter being mega ultra late but since my computer broke down and I haven't fixed mine so I use the home computer. My annoying brother uses it so I rarely get to use it. I'm starting school tomorrow so expect updates only on the weekends! **__**In the next chapter Alex gets her letter. **__**Also, this will not be a Luke/OC story they will have more of a brother-sister love. I have already decided who Alex will end up with! Okay well bye and leave me reviews if you want)**_


	5. An Unwanted Visit and Letter

_An Unwanted Visit and Letter_

I stared at Thalia's pine, taking in every detail, as if I had never seen it before. It has been four years since that day and not a day goes by that I don't miss her. The nightmares don't really help either...

I looked away from Thalia, I needed to stop doing this and get back to my search. I had found a way to save Thalia a year ago but getting it, now that was the problem. Luke had gotten a quest earlier this year from his father, one of my favorite Gods, Hermes. You should have seen how excited Luke was, he even told me that it was nice that his father cared for him. I was there to wave goodbye as he took one last look at Thalia. He came back with a scar on his cheek and a bitter hatred for his father. After what happened with Luke, Chiron refused to give anyone else a quest until the "right person" arrived.

I glared at nothing in particular and decided to go take a walk in the forest. I knew we weren't _technically _allowed to be out of Thalia's protection but I had done it so many times that I wasn't worried plus I had a weapon with me.

As I walked through the forest I subconsciously touched the light scar that ran from my elbow to my wrist. It was the one I had gotten from Alecto's burning whips on the day that Thalia became a tree and otherwise known as..._my birthday._

I never knew when my birthday was, at the orphanage they really didn't care and would change up your "birthday" ever year. I believe you can guess how I felt when I returned from staring at Thalia's pine tree with Luke and saw a gift from my father saying it was my birthday. Yea, not good at all..

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. You guessed it, it's my 11 birthday. I sighed as I sat on the soft grass and took out the picture that I always kept with me. In the picture it was a 9 year old me hugging a smiling Hades, who was carrying me. I smiled softly as I remembered that day, I had gone down to the Underworld to spend time with Persephone, who had just arrived from spending time with her mother and needed company.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, alarmed I reached for my sword, Sea Storm or Θύελλα Θάλασσα in Greek that was currently in its pen form. I turned and saw it was an amused Uncle Hades, I let out a relieved sigh. I stood up and playfully glared at him which caused him to roll his eyes. I stopped and gave him a hug which he returned and he ruffled my hair. I glared at him but I knew it wasn't working with that huge smile on my face.

"Uncle Hades, what are you doing here, usually I go down and visit you" I asked him playing dumb and he gave me THE look.

"Alex, just because you are the daughter of my idiot brother, does not mean you can act stupid" He said. You're all probably like what he knows who your Godly parent is and he didn't kill you?

_Let me tell you the story of how I met Uncle Hades in flashback mode and you'll understand._

_I remember it like it was yesterday, well more like it was three years ago. It was the first time I had ever sneaked out of Camp's protection barriers. I had a nightmare the night before about Thalia and Luke looked so peaceful in his sleep, that I didn't want to wake him up. The sun was barely rising and I had ran off into the forest not caring about how dangerous it was. I had tripped on something, a root perhaps, and I just laid there crying for Gods know long when I heard a growl. I looked up alarmed and saw a hellhound. I slowly took out my pen-sword and was about to click it when it ran to attack me. I prayed for someone, anyone to help me as I waited for the pain to come. I was surprised to see it disappear into a shadow. I moved back in alarm and bumped into something hard. I looked up my vision blurry from the tears and blinked, the outline of a man becoming clear. He was tall with white skin, shoulder length black hair and black eyes that could belong to either a genius or a madman. His aura screamed death and I paled realizing who it was. _

_Would he send monster after me like Thalia? Or more importantly, would he kill me right now because I was the result of a broken Oath? Or because I was the daughter of his idiotic little brother?_

_He looked at my eyes and then shocking me even further, his eyes softened. Later he told me that I looked just like my father when they were in their father's stomach and he felt responsible in taking care of me. He bent down and smiled at me and I smiled back weakly. _

"_Thank you" I said realizing he had just saved me from the Hellhound. He didn't say anything but he slowly wrapped his arms around my tiny, fragile, body. I stiffened but then relaxed into my Uncle's hug. He comforted me as I cried on his shoulder, his warmth never leaving my side._

I snapped out of my tiny flashback and looked at my Uncle again. I _knew_ exactly why he was here. I glared at the ground softly.

"I know why you're here" I said, a lump growing in my throat. His eyes saddened, they always did whenever I mentioned or indicated _her._

"Alex, I know it's hard for you, especially today" He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed "I am not suppose to interfere but I must warn you, today you will receive something that you may not like. Something that will change your destiny."

I looked at the serious expression on his face and inwardly groaned, great just freaking great. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Thanks for coming Uncle and warning me but I should get going before Luke send out a search team" I said and gave him a hug. He nodded and walked toward a shadow. As he began to disappear in the shadow I heard him say two words "Happy Birthday"

I smiled and began to go walk toward camp. I looked at the sun and almost gasped, the sun was up and it looked like noon. I cursed in Greek before picking up the pace and I prayed that I hadn't missed sword practice. Luke would kill me if I did! I got to the and saw that people were barely sitting down for breakfast.

"_Damn you Apollo and your confusing sun"_ I thought and the sun playfully, or at least I thought it was playfully, was starting to shine brighter on me "_I'm kidding Apollo, I still love you Cuz"_

The sun stopped and it shined warmly at me. I sighed and began to eat, I looked over to the Athena table and saw Annabeth looking around. She caught my eye and I was about to mouth something when I heard loud music. We all turned to see it was the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor carrying a stereo that was playing the Happy Birthday Song.

_Oh no!_ I had totally forgot about the Stoll's "tradition" for my birthday. The Stolls came in happily smiling at me and started singing along. My cheeks were burning up and it got worse as the rest of camp began to sing along, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. I sunk lower into my seat staring horror struck as the Hermes cabin let balloons and streamers go. The song ended and the Stoll brothers came over and each gave me a kiss on the cheek causing me to blush harder. People clapped and cheered or squealed happily(most of the Aphrodite cabin).

I glared at them but gave them both hugs, kisses on their cheeks and thanked everyone. When everyone started to calm down, I went over and sat at the Athena table with Annie. I know the rule and blah, blah blah but I had been here the longest, along with Annie and Luke and I was unclaimed so they made an exception. I looked around and frowned when I did see a certain brunette around.

"Have you seen Hermione?"I asked Annabeth. Hermione Granger or Mione was a daughter of Athena and the only child of Athena that was not blonde with grey eyes. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and dark brown-grey eyes.

"No not since last night" Annabeth said, worry clear in her voice. I felt worried but then I caught Luke who was mouthing that it was time for sword practice.

"I'll see if I can find her after sword practice, which I have right now."I said as I got up. "Bye Annie!" I yelled and I heard her yell back to stop calling her Annie which I ignored of course. I walked over to Luke who began to walk with me to sword practice.

"So, it's someone's birthday today" He said casually as we soon as we were out of the dining pavilion. "Yeah Nobody's" I said with a chuckle and he gave me a blank look. I groaned, did no one even read anymore!

"Nobody, you know the name Odysseus tells Polyphemus in the The Odyssey" I said and he remained blank. I groaned and then whacked him on the back of the head. He yelped and glared at me.

"I knew that" He said and then dropped it when he saw my glare. "So anyway, I know you hate your birthday and everything but I got you something"

"Luuuukeeee"I whined. He knew I hated my birthday but he knew I hated getting gift even more. "Alex you deserve something, come on it's just a little gift"

I softened when he said that, it was sweet for him to get me something. I nodded toward him and he smiled, his scar scrunching up. We got to the training area and I saw everyone there was looking bored or nervous. I chuckled, Luke was the best swordsman in like 300 years with me close behind.

Class began and I saw Will Solace, one of my best friends and my crush, working on his archery. He looked like a usual Apollo kid, with his blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes but from what I heard he look like an exact copy of his father. He spotted me looking and smiled, I looked away my cheeks burning.

"Alex pay attention and stop looking at Solace" Luke called out and I blushed even further as the class chuckled. It was common knowledge that I had a thing for Will but I was too young(Luke's words not mine) and too shy. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes but went on with the lesson.

"Okay everyone pair up" Luke said and every scrambled of and Luke came by to stand by me. He was more experienced but he still preferred to be my partner. It made me appreciate our friendship, well more like sibling ship. We were closer than most of the actual siblings here, he had become my brother four years ago and I couldn't be happier.

"Come on Al" Luke said as I blocked his swing and countered it. I feigned attacking him on the stomach and when he blocked I swung the sword out of his hands.

_Clang_

The sword hit the floor. Everyone including me stared wide eye, I had just beaten Luke. Luke smiled and then clapped. Everyone would have joined in but they were still wide eye, I saw Clarisse smiling slightly from the wrestling area and she gave me a thumbs up.

Luke ended class after that and when everyone left he scooped me up into a hug. He swung me around and I laughed softly. He stopped and kissed my forehead, "I knew you could do it Allie"

"Thanks Luke, now I'm going to go find Mione" I said and with one last hug I started my quest for Hermione. I finally found her reading under our meeting tree, and she was fidgeting. Right there I knew something was wrong, she never fidgeted, she had the most control over her already low case of ADHD.

"Mione" I said softly and she jumped. I narrowed my eyes, what was up with her? She smiled at me but I could see the nervousness behind it.

"Oh hey Alex, Happy Birthday!"She said while cheering and gave me a wrapped present with little skulls on it. I smiled, Mione was almost as stubborn as me so telling her not to give me a gift would be pointless.

"Thanks" I said and I sat down next to her. We talked about life and I told her what Uncle Hades said and she began to look nervous. I ignored it putting it off for later when I heard the call for dinner. We got up and walked to the dinning pavilion. I went to the Hermes table and she went to the Athena table where she was assaulted by Annie. I chuckled and offered a piece of my food to Athena, Hermes, Hera Hades, Apollo and Aphrodite.

Suddenly there was a bright light and everyone looked away. When the light stopped, there stood a tall lady. She was dressed in black robes, her hair went up to her shoulders and she had a magical aura. She looked like my undetermined friend Lou Ellen and I knew who she was, having met her before. This was Lady Hecate.

"Lady Hecate" Chiron said with a bow. Lady Hecate smiled at him before she looked at me, her eyes shined with an unknown expression.

"Chiron, I am here because I need to talk with a few campers. If I call your name, please follow me"

She said and a list appeared in her hand" Hermione Granger daughter of Athena, Lavender Brown daughter of Aphrodite, Blaise Zabini son of Hephaestus and Alexandria Potter"

Everyone stared at us as we stood up and followed Lady Hecate. She smiled at us and we walked to the training area. She produced four chairs for us and we each sat down.

"You are probably wondering why I have called you here" She began and then produced four letters, each with our names written in green ink "I am here because you all have either been blessed by me or your mortal parent's were a decent of my children. A long time ago I blessed four demigods, a son of Zeus, a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Apollo and a son of Hades with ability to produce magic like my children. They helped creating my pet world, or better known as the Wizarding World"

"So what you're trying to say is that we're witches and wizards?"Lavender said, she was one of the only smart Aphrodite girls that participated in capture the flag. Hecate nodded and handed us our letters, I took mine and opened it, luckily it was written in Greek.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no longer than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I blinked and looked around. I saw the rest had looks of either disbelief or annoyance, I'm pretty sure my face was a mixture of both. I closed the letter and looked at it in disgust. Uncle Hades was right, I _didn't_ like this at all.

"On Saturday I will come and take you to Diagon Alley, the place where you can get all your stuff and Alexandria we will be having a talk before I take you" Lady Hecate said seriously, oblivious to our disgusted looks. I nodded unhappily and I was curious as to why she wanted to talk to me. We looked away as she left in a blinding white light. I looked at Hermione, Lavender and Blaise, before walking toward the sea.

When I got there I sank to the floor, the tears rose and I blinked them away. I knew I was overreacting but everything came crashing down. I felt someone's arms around me and I saw a glimpse of blonde hair. I let the tears fall onto Luke's shoulder as I cried.

"Sshh" He soothed and rubbed circles on my back. I calmed down and looked at Luke. He reached behind him and brought out a large box.

"Here, open it" He said and I noticed his face was a bit pink. I looked at him curiously and then opened up the box. I gasped, tears rising once again at the beauty of the present. It was two framed pictures, the larger one was of the group (Me, Will, Mione, Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Katie, Silena and Charlie) and the other one was a picture of me, Uncle Hades, Aunt Persephone and Aunt Demeter. I think that taking the picture was the only time that Hades and Demeter weren't bickering.

"Thank you" I said and a tear fell down my face. His face became pinker and he pulled something else out, it was a black covered notebook I took it confused and he smiled.

"Hecate told me that you were going to end up leaving in the beginning of September and I asked her for something to keep in touch with you" He said and I felt bad for being rude to Lady Hecate" You can write in it and it will appear in my notebook. That way you can talk to me whenever. Oh and also only you will be able to read what we wrote, to anyone else it will look like doodles or notes."

I smiled wider and jumped on Luke. For the first time ever I was happy on my birthday.

_**(A/N) This chapter is so long! I'm so proud. In the next chapter Alex goes to Diagon Alley and finds out about her fame! Also I would love you a lot if you went and checked out my other story, The Red Stone! Please Review if you want. Until the next chapter!**_

_**-AlexandriaDiAngelo**_


	6. Not an Update! Go to the Poll!

_Not An Update!_

_Hey guys as you guys can read from the title it is not an update. I have barely two paragraphs of the next chapters so don't expect it until next week! Lol sorry anyway this chapter is about a poll I have. In my other story, the Red Stone(Which you should totally check out) I have a choice to make and I couldn't decide so I left it up to you guys! _

_Go to my poll and vote and maybe the next chapter will be up sooner ;)_


End file.
